Version: Learn to be Lonely
by EmilyDesperauxBlack
Summary: Remus and Tonks, the perfect couple...right? But what happens when an old friend comes back into Remus's life? Will he shatter his new realationship in hopes of getting back his first true love? AnyaBlackXRemusLupin, R&R, one shot each chapter.


Well, I'm writting a one shot with Chloe. WHOOP! I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: Nothing. Rowling and Phantom of the Opera. I own Anya though. MUWHAHAHA...

----------------

'Learn to Be Lonely' .:Version One:.

The wind blew papers around the room in which Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were staying at the Order headquaters. It had been many years since both of them had left Hogwarts. Currently, they lay on their bed, Remus holding Tonks tightly in his arms. The half moon shone brightly on them, making Remus turn his head. "Oh Remus, don't worry, I'll never leave you for this." Tonks murmered, shaking her head.

Remus already knew this. He smiled softly down at Tonks, kissing her forehead. Tonks grinned, curling up to Remus in a tight ball, head on his chest.

_.:.Child of the wilderness.:._

_.:.Born into emptiness.:._

_.:.Learn to be lonely.:._

_.:.Learn to find your way in darkness.:._

A woman walked briskly to the Order headquaters, her hood up. The October air rushed all around her, giving her the feeling of being alive. Leaves that scattered the ground whipped around her, making little tornados of their own. She was on Order business, and had now returned. She was dreadfully tired, having to leave Hogwarts for the misson after her last year was over.

Walking to the door, she knocked on it, enjoying the cold air that made her cheeks and nose pink.

_.:.Who will be there for you.:._

_. and care for you.:._

_.:.Learn to be lonely.:._

_.:.Learn to be your one companion.:._

"I'll get it, huh?" Remus asked, getting up. Tonks nodded sitting up also. As Remus began to leave the bed, Tonks pulled his arm, causing him to fall on the bed. She crushed her lips to his, and he kissed back, more slowly. She let go, pulling away. He grinned and left the room.

"Who is here at this time of night?" Remus said outloud, opening the door to reveal Anya Black.

_.:.Never dreamed, out in the world.:._

_.:.There are arms to hold you.:._

_.:.You've always known.:. _

_.:.Your heart was on it's own.:._

Anya looked up, jaw dropping at the sight of Remus. Her hood was pushed back by the harsh winds, showing her pitch black eyes and make-up against her pale skin. Her black curls fell to her mid-back. Her red, full lips moving to save something.

"Why are you here?" Remus asked firmly, looking in her eyes. "I-I..I've finished with a misson. I've come here to help more." anya answered truthfully.

Remus shook his head, Anya was his first true love. She had to leave after the last year for misson. He was heartbroken and torn inside, unable to cope with it. He remember he had shared his first kiss with this woman, and she lost her virginity to him also.

Anya looked down,"May I come in?" She asked. Remus stepped aside, closing the door behind her. She conjured some coffee, sipping it nervously, memories running through her head. "How..how have you been?" she asked quietly

"Oh Anya, don't..." Remus muttered, grabbing her hand.

Anya stared at him,"Don't what?" She whispered, shaking her head.

"What's going on?" A woman from the stairs asked, looking at the scene infront of her. Tonks walked up to them, glaring at Anya. Remus let go of Anya's hand, sighing. Anya looked at Tonks," I'm sorry, I've only come back to help the Order," she said, leaving the room to go to the kitchen.

_.:.So laugh in your loneliness.:._

_.:.Child of the wilderness.:. _

_.:.Learn to be lonely.:. _

_.:.Learn how to love.:._

_.:.Life that is lived alone.:._

Remus sighed,"Tonks?"

"Yes, Remus dear?" Tonks asked lovingly, pulling him close. Remus shook his head,"I don't think...I can do this anymore..." Tonks frowned, "What do you mean?"

Remus looked to the kitchen,"I still love her, Tonks. I'm sorry."

Tonks shook her head,"No, no, no! I love you Remus! You can't leave me!" She pulled on his robes, shaking them roughly," You can't, can't! What about those nights that we spent together? What about our future!"

Remus shook his head slowly," I can't been in love with you anymore, Tonks. I had sex with her, and I am still in love with her."

Tonks gasped,"No..I'll kill her!" She screamed, letting go of his robes, running to the kitchen.

"Don't you dare touch her, Tonks!" Remus yelled, pulling out his wand and running after her. He stopped when he saw Tonks laying on the ground, blood falling from her lips and Anya staring at her, wand out, blood dripping from it.

_.:.Learn to be lonely.:._

_.:.Life can be lived.:. _

_.:.Life can be loved.:. _

_.:.Alone.:._

Tonks got up,"I see how it is. I'll be leaving then.." She whispered, staring at Remus with hurting eyes. She rushed past him, bursting the front door open, leaving the house once and for all. Anya stared after her, shaking her head, sipping her coffee.

Remus then sighed, saying,"Anya, I.."

"No, don't speak," She said simply, setting her coffee down," Just let us be, huh?"

Remus smiled softly, grabbing her wirst and pulling her close, crushing his lips on hers. She smiled back, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing back as she felt his arms around her waist. Her wand dropped to the ground, little specks of Tonks's blood going everywhere.

------------------------------

There you go. Now, we just have to wait for Miss Chloe to write her version! Yay! And if anyone else would like to write a version, mail me! -kisses-

Now press that sexy review button and review!

-Emily-


End file.
